


Drowned

by heyheyheywhatcanid0



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Curses, Demigods, Devils, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0
Summary: In a world where fantastic creatures and the unknown is acceptable and humans with supernatural conditions are accepted, a mermaid, a wulver, a devil and a demigod have to do their best to escape from a bloodthirsty cult of people who want them dead, and not because they play rock music.
Relationships: Heather Daltrey/Roger Daltrey, John Entwistle & Keith Moon, Roger Daltrey & Pete Townshend
Kudos: 6





	Drowned

Pete Townshend was born a perfectly normal baby.

Pete Townshend as he grew up as a child, was forced to live with his grandmother for a period of time. He was drowned by her when she bathed him, she wouldn't feed him, she would hit him and hide all of his toys, he wanted all the pain and suffering to stop.

One of the few things that brought him joy was the sea.

He enjoyed sitting on the warm sand of the beach and feeling the sea foam from the waves tickling his skin. He loved hearing the sound of the ocean that brought him hope and peace at such a low time.

His mother finally rescued him from the arms of his psychotic grandmother and moved to London again. Things became better for good.

As a teen, he was quirky, shy and stubborn.

He made friends, like John Entwistle, his big, demigod friend, who would cause storms when he got angry, but was very much calm most of the time.

He also remembers one of the school's tough boys, a short, blonde kid who was angry all the time. The kid got kicked out of school and never saw him again. 

He loved playing his guitar, took part in several shows with his friends, and loved to draw, he wanted to pursue a career in graphic design. 

As a young adult, Pete was a mermaid.

Last year, he drowned due to an aftermath of a fight he got in, and without thinking twice, he threw himself into the ocean, and thought his life was over as his body went deep down into the depths of the ocean.

He woke up to find himself laying on the sand, with something written on a rock. He sat down, realizing he was very much alive, and read the “letter” thoughtfully. It was filled with a lot of trash he thought, besides that it was hard to read due to the volume of the rock. He remembers what it said very well.  
It said: 

“Dear human:  
Your fate is now forever tainted by a terrible curse we have placed upon you to save your life.   
We found your lifeless body underneath a cave, where I habitated, and cured you with my powers, and brought you back to the surface where you belong. In one week, you’ll be a human, and in another, a mermaid and vice versa. We are not lying to you. We’ll teach you our ways and culture, and the easiest ways on how to live as a mermaid.  
See you this monday,   
-Nathan”

“This is some bullshit.” he spat as he put the rock in the pocket of his coat drenched in water, and walked all the way to his house, wet.

Two days after the disturbing accident, he had respiratory problems and felt dizzy. He went outside to the beach, which was not far from his home and inhaled the clean air, still feeling miserable and disgusted.

He took off his shoes and dunked his feet in the sea.  
He noticed how his feet turned into the fin of a fish tail slowly, minutes after he put them in the water. He screamed in shock, almost breathless, as in a matter of seconds they were back to normal. He wasn’t insane, that tail felt real.  
He put his head under the water and found that he could breathe and look correctly without having to wear goggles.   
Maybe what he had read on the rock wasn't made up of lies.

He dived in and realized he was a mermaid, as his legs turned into a fish tail, and started to explore the ocean, as scared as he was of his newfound identity.

The civilians of the ocean found him swimming his way to the city and helped him out, educating him on their culture, their language and how they live, confused at first, but realized that this was real.   
He wasn't dreaming.

He now had a house under the sea, and was used to the lifestyle underwater.  
Tomorrow, monday, he'll return back to the surface, to be a human for a week and work as a session musician. 

He was swimming to find some fish, and when he tried to go back to his house, an unimaginable force drove him backwards with speed, stabbing his leg by accident making him groan and drop the only animal he found. 

What was going on?

////

Roger Daltrey was born a perfectly normal baby like Pete.

However, unlike Pete, he was born in the middle of a war, and with a mother who was told she couldn't have any children because of an illness she had.   
When he was born, his mother moved to a farm in Scotland, safe of all danger with her baby, keeping him warm and comfortable while her husband was in the war.

A known creature of Scotland was the wulver. It was a nicer equivalent of the bloodthirsty werewolf who would go fishing and take care of ill people, children and elders.

One night, while the woman and her baby were sleeping, a wulver got inside the farm, running away from someone who shot him because they mistook him for a werewolf.

He looked at the sleeping pair and slowly walked closer to them, they were under the group wulvers needed to take care of. 

He looked at the newborn child and brushed his head slowly, babies were fascinating to him.

He fell asleep with them, keeping them warm under his embrace, until night became morning and ran away, eventually recovering from the shooting. 

One day, he looked at how the lady explored his forest with the tiny little human, and smiled. The wulver loved seeing families together.

The little creature however, accidentally tripped on a puddle the wulver used to drink from.  
The wulver realized that the baby was one of them now, as he stared in shock at the situation. 

The baby cleaned his face as he licked the liquid that was close to his lips and his mother cleaned his face up with a napkin. "Oh be careful my little angel, there, let's get you inside to clean you." She cooed him as he tried to calm down the small, scared baby and picked him up.

Many months later, the monster didn't see them again. Maybe they had moved? He didn't know. He just wanted the small child to live a nice life and without any type of danger, as the baby was now a monster, but would only become one at night.

Roger's parents discovered he was a wulver when one day they heard screams and cries from his room and realized his son was covered in fur and had a wolf tail and ears. They both fainted as they glanced at their crying son.  
After they woke up, they needed to help him out, so they went to the closest hospital.

Luckily, in his world, magical humans, fantastic creatures or humans with powers weren't considered a danger, as there were hospitals, education centres, organizations and charities to help those with curses or something else. 

The doctor told the young couple his son was cursed, and because the condition of being a wulver didn't have any type of cure, the child would just have to get used to it. 

However they needed to keep him away from wolfsbane and silver, deadly things that would cause any type of werewolf, their death.

As a child, nobody in his school would treat him properly. He was still human, but he would receive comments like:

"Pick this stick up puppy!"

"You're so tiny!"

"You're like a baby, look how you cry!"

"Doggie!"

"You're a dog and a troglodyte!"

He felt miserable in school, but only for the bullying part, he was a perfect student and loved to learn, but those comments still resonate in his head and have caused him a horrible self esteem.

As a teenager, he was a bully due to his temerary attitude and how easily he got angry, he remembers a boy in school that saw him beating up a kid. The boy was Pete.   
They had a band for a period of time together with John and some other people but Pete left the group after his accident.

Roger, as a young adult, was still a wulver. He had a band with John and a drummer the two of them found called Keith, who was a devil, cheeky and feisty, but capable of anything.  
Knowing how Pete was in guitar, he would play with them onstage and on studio, bringing beautiful lyrics and compositions, but only for certain occasions.

Roger would be small and thin in his human form, and had curly hair that started to grow. But when he transformed into a wulver, he was much taller, and more muscular. Of course, more hairy than before.  
As a wulver, he also had to go fishing and give to the poor and ill and elderly food, mostly fish, and leave them on the doors of their houses. Of course he made sure to put them in a box wrapped in paper so that it wouldn't be a mess. 

Roger loved helping the ones in need and loved nature, so he never felt bad about being a wulver. Never.

This night, he sat on the rock, close to the shore, and grabbed his fishing kit, and started to fish on the sea.  
After picking up two fish from the water, he caught one, but it was big and heavy.

He pulled the rod closer to his chest as he tried to catch the fish, making force. "Dear god," he groaned. "This one's heavy." He kept making force, trying to bring the fish to him when the rod broke.   
He got down from the rock as he also heard a thud when the rod broke, and a groan. 

He peeked under the black rock and found a mermaid, with a blue tail and fins, holding it and pressing it because someone hurt him. He found half of his rod stabbing the tail and Roger gasped, making the mermaid even more scared as he got closer. 

"Oh god," he cursed to himself as he looked at the bloody tail. " 'M so sorry oh goodness…" then he looked deeper into the scared mermaid's eyes. He had a big nose, icy blue eyes, thin lips and wet, above the collar brown hair.

Was that…?

"Pete Townshend?!" Roger furrowed his brows when the mermaid swimmed away in fear, making the wulver confused. 

Pete swam away from the wulver in fear, going to his house underwater to clean himself. How did that werewolf know who he was?! The rod hurt like hell as Pete took it with caution, trying not to wound himself more. 

He cleaned himself, and felt better than before.   
When he went back to the surface, as his merman shift ended and he became human again, the werewolf wasn't sitting on the rock anymore. 

What he did find under his door, in his house, in a casket, was some fish.


End file.
